Bella's sick
by disasterousperfection
Summary: What will Edward and the rest of the Cullen/Hale family do when their favorite human is sick? Maybe a little drawn out,but still i think a good read!
1. Chapter 1

Edward was in a hurry to get back home. He had left the rest of his family by the baseball fields to finish their hunting. He had something else on his mind. He had been gone all week,and he missed his angel. He pictured her now,at this late hour,sleeping. Her brown hair laid across her pillow,as she snuggles next to her blanket,probably dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. He pulled his own clothes off to quickly shower. Bella was not a fan of the sight or smell of blood. He smirked,remembering how she described the scent.

"_Like rust and salt."_ Her voice came to him almost like she was in his room. It ached his body. He wanted nothing more than be next to her. To smell her scent again. The one that reminded him of a meadow. Their meadow. He dressed casually,in sweats and a long sleeved shirt. Even in summer,Forks was a little on the cooler side. He thought about taking the Volvo,but he decided he would rather run. He knew he could actually make it there quicker than the car. After running his hands through his bronze hair,he took off on his trek to the Swan house.

Arriving,he noticed little things were off. The cruiser was gone. Bella's truck was parked very close to the garage,where the cruiser was usually parked. And Bella's light was still on. This made him a little nervous,in his usual over protective way. After everything Bella's been through,he didn't like the idea of her being home alone. But was she alone? He didn't hear anyone else's minds. He couldn't smell the wet dog smell of Jacob. He decided to text his favorite person in situations like this. Alice.

"Do you see anything?" She would already know what he was talking about once she got the message. Minutes later,he received his answer.

"She's alone. She's been alone for a week,and the Chief isn't due back for another week."

He smiled,alarmed still. He didn't like her being alone for that long,but he also liked the fact he could be with her.

Edward thought about using the front door,like she had so many times said he could. But,as he's told her many more times,he preferred her window. It helped catch her on her more intimate moments. The moments she'd hide from the world. Like the fact she danced when no one was looking. Or that she hated thunderstorms and would hide her head under the covers during every one of them. Somethings she would never tell him if he asked her to. Climbing up her tree,he peered in.

With the light on, he could see everything. Her stereo,on a local alternative radio station. She had recently found and fell in love with this station. Edward would have never taken her for a punk rock and metal fan,and yet her two favorite bands for the moment were Green Day and Disturbed. Her bookshelf disorganized,like she had read through a load of them recently. But it made his frozen heart almost melt by seeing his girlfriend. It looked like she had come home and flopped on the bed. Her hair caught in a loosened low ponytail,was behind her. In her blue Henley elbow sleeved sweater,dark washed jeans and boots,she was fast asleep on her bed. She hadn't even pulled the covers back. Edward sighed,and pushed open the window. He was met immediately with her smell,but there was something wrong. It smelled oddly _sour_. Nothing like he had ever smelled before. He shrugged it off as still having scents from his hunting trip in his mind as he walked over to her. He placed his stony lips gently on her cheek. And that's when he noticed it. Bella was burning up,sweat glistening off the hairline of her forehead. That's what was giving him the off scent.

**His angel was sick**. Why hadn't Alice told him of this? How long had she been sick? Was it bad? His mind was racing. He called Carlisle,knowing the doctor and the rest of his family were home now.

"Yes,Edward?"

"She's sick,Carlisle. Pretty bad,it looks like."

"Alright,calm down. I'm going to ask you a few questions I need the answers to. Can you handle that?"

"Start." Edward didn't have time. She was hurting,and he was going to do anything in his power to make her feel better.

"I need to know at least an estimate on her temperature." Edward kissed her forehead again.

"I'm thinking one oh three."

"I need you to scan her over,since I'm assuming she's asleep. What can you tell me?" He looked and listened carefully,unfortunately,the same skills he used as a tracker.

"She fell asleep with her clothes on,shoes and all. The mud is dry,so it's been a few hours. I can hear her stomach grumbling,it's most likely been about eight hours since she's eaten."

Carlisle sighed. Edward mentally pleaded with him not to do that,it was making his concern worsen.

"It sounds like the flu Ed. We need to get her to our house,at least until we know she can handle being back in her environment. Pack her some warm,light clothing...never mind. Alice will probably do some shopping for her in Seattle. Just make sure she's safe and warm,and then get her home."

Edward nodded into the phone as he hanged it up. He tried his best not to startle Bella as he woke her.

"Bella,darling." Her eyes fluttered open,as she went to speak.

"Shh,angel. I called Carlisle. You're coming home with me for a while. Can you stand to change? These clothes smell like the rain,which means you were wet."

She nodded as she limply got up to grab a new outfit,while he gathered a bag of stuff she would want. Her CD case,just in case he didn't have what she listened to lately,hairbrush,toothbrush and toothpaste. He pulled her arms through her backpack,gathered her on his back,and set off to the Cullen house.

Alice was waiting for him as he entered the door.

"The bed's been set up in your room so you can stay with her. Carlisle's on his way home from the hospital,he's going to be about thirty minutes. He said if she sleeps,let her sleep,but if she doesn't try to keep her warm and hydrated."

Looking at her now,he knew it would be the second. She looked bleakly interested in the world around her,but she was awake. Her lips were cracked and she felt limp.

"Do we have any soup,Esme?" He asked,knowing she would hear that from wherever she was in the house. She appeared at the door and nodded.

"Anything in particular you want to try?"

"Ramen?" Bella sat up from her new post on Edward's bed as she looked at her "mother."

"Are you sure? Its a very salty choice." Esme's look was one of motherly concern. Bella only weakly nodded,as she mumbled..

"...would always make it for me... liked the curly..." Obviously her fever was making her a little incoherent. He smiled as she buried her face in the pillow.

"Alright my little one,one more question." Esme and Bella did seem very much the mother-daughter type.

"Flavor?"

"Beef. Chicken looks weird." Edward stifled a laugh. Leave it to his love to not eat something based on the way it looked. He turned his thoughts to Esme,who was speaking to him through her thoughts.

"I'll be downstairs,bring her down in about five minutes. Put some socks or slippers on her,Ed. Her feet being cold will only make things worse."

He nodded as he made sure her feet were well covered in a pair of woolen socks. He could smell the beef broth cooking from the noodles,and he swept Bella in his arms downstairs. By this time the rest of the family had gathered down in the kitchen.

She barely nodded in their direction as they waved hello to her. When she shivered,Jasper was there with something he rarely let anyone touch,much less wear. His University of Texas sweatshirt. He helped her into it as he sent waves of calm and peace through her. She smiled her thanks as she slurped on her noodles. Esme pulled a sports bottle out of the fridge. Knowing Bella's condition,they had stocked up on Gatorade. She was even picky about that,not liking fruit punch. Well,that's what he gathered. She didn't refer to the flavors,rather the colors.

_"I like yellow,blue,purple,and orange. Red is icky."_ He smiled to himself remembering that day in the store. This particular one was orange. Melon flavor. She accepted it and managed to suck some of it out of the top. He always liked the way those were shaped,he randomly thought. They were shaped to fit your mouth,and not just a circle like bottles of water.

After she finished her soup,he carried her and her drink to the couch to watch movies with the rest of them. She looked so cute to him. Her hair in a ponytail,bangs falling around her face. She had a midnight blue t-shirt with black yoga pants on. Not to mention Jasper's sweatshirt. She laid nestled in his arms,covered in a fleece flannel blanket,sipping on her drink.

"Here. Carlisle said this should help." Alice handed him a bottle of something purple. It was supposed to be grape,but it smelled awful. Bella's face confirmed it. But she sighed,knowing she was still going to have to take it.

"Wash it down with the juice,it'll help." He shrugged as he handed her the small cup. She did as she was told,and laid back down when it was done. He read the bottle,making sure he knew what to expect. Just the usual night time medicine for colds and flu. She'd be asleep soon,cuddled up next to him. His phone vibrated on the table. Carlisle.

"How is she?" He looked down at her,already nodding off.

"I can't tell about her temperature,she's been next to me,and lying under a blanket. She's had some Ramen noodles and Gatorade. We just gave her the medicine and she's just about asleep."

"Okay,I need you to do something that I know you're going to hate,but it's for the best."

"You want me to put her in bed and not sit next to her until you get home so you can examine her,and get an accurate reading."

"Reading my thoughts?"

"Just a guess." They laughed,and the doctor swore he'd be home soon. Edward sighed as he picked his angel up and took her to their room. He swore to himself as she stirred,calling his name.

"You're leaving me?" She looked so frail,her dark hair and eyes highlighted by the paleness in her skin.

"Only for a while,love. Carlisle will be in soon to check you out." She nodded,as sleep overtook her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry this one's so short,but it still felt necessary. Thanks for the reviews,you guys are awesome!**

EPOV

My angel was sick. And it hurt me in every crevice of my stony body. I watched her sleep from the couch in my room. It was about ten minutes before Carlisle walked in my room,black bag in hand. He smiled as he pulled the Gatorade bottle out of her hands like you would a bottle from a baby. I had meant to take that from her,but her little human fingers are as stubborn as she is. He blocked his mind from me as he worked,knowing full well I was capable of waiting a few more minutes. If it was so life and death,he would be working frantically,not tucking her blanket around her better. I sat rather impatiently, head in my hands,elbows on my knees.,feet tapping the floor. He finally turned to me.

"She's sick,son,but not life threatening. She'll need a few days to recover. We all know Bella. She gets cabin fever. If she's bundled properly,hydrated,and kept an eye on,she should be alright."

I smiled as he said this. I knew it wouldn't be that bad,but it still felt good.

"Her temperature is still up,one oh four. It's the only thing I'm really concerned about. Her throat seems a little raw, and her breathing is a little congested. I'll have Esme hook up the humidifier,and we'll go to the store to get her some cough drops." I nodded,giving him the look. I needed to know what I could do.

"Just take care of her Ed. Your body heat will help cool her,but don't let it happen so fast. Make her get up in a few hours to change. She shouldn't be in the same clothes for too long. There's some daytime cold medicine on your desk. If she feels better in the morning,maybe you guys can go and do something tomorrow."

I nodded again,still feeling a little hopeless. He kissed her forehead and left. Bella was his youngest daughter as far as he was concerned,and taking care of her was important.

I went to lie down next to her,and immediately she turned towards my cooler body. She was sweating,and trying hard to keep an even breath. Esme came up shortly with the humidifier. She mussed my hair as she left,trying silently to make me feel better. The quiet humming of the machine seemed to help. My Bella's breathing became a little less labored and she seemed to settle down a little more. I wondered silently to myself if she was going to talk in her sleep if she was medicated. I still can't read her mind,and think I may never be able to. She sickly inhales as I trace my finger along her forehead,wondering what's going on in that mind of hers.

"Oh Edward." She spoke. I checked to make sure she was still asleep. Sure enough,those pools of chocolate were hidden behind her ivory eyelids. Her perfect lips parted,just barely.

She mumbled on and on,dreaming of us in our meadow. I wished it wouldn't be too cold and dreary tomorrow,maybe we could spend a few minutes there.

Two hours later,about nine AM,she finally stirred awake. Her lips were chapped,and her face was flushed. I looked down at her as she fluttered her brown eyes open.

"Morning,love." She smiled,and then coughed. I pouted and sighed,letting her know I was sorry she was sick.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oddly a little bit better. My headache's gone,but I still feel achy like I haven't moved for weeks."

"Up for any food?"

She pondered on that as I helped her to stand.

"Oatmeal and toast?" I nodded. That sounded like something that would help her stomach settle and keep her warm. I handed her her bag,and set downstairs to help Esme. No doubt she had heard Bella,and was already setting up. I could see her pulling the can of oats out of the pantry. She cut up some banana and strawberries.

Bella came down by the time her breakfast was ready. She did look a lot better,and was getting slowly back to that angelic look she has. Her hair put back in a ponytail,a sky blue polo shirt with a dark blue shirt underneath,and darker jeans.

"Morning,darling." Esme kissed her forehead as she set the bowl in front of her. I set the toast on a napkin beside her.

"Milk,water,juice?"

"Apple?" She sheepishly asked. I smiled and poured her a glass. She was so meticulous about how she made her breakfast her own. A little butter,a couple pieces of fruit,a little sugar... I watched her as she ate,slowly,but able to get it all down. Right about the time Bella stumbled over to the sink to put her dishes up, Alice came bouncing down the stairs.

"Bella,you look much better today!" She smiled. I really do love my sister. She knows exactly how to act to make you feel better. Sure enough,Bella smiled,mumbling a thank you. I came over and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist.

"How would you like it if we took a stroll around the mall today? Maybe catch a movie? And I promise,Alice will behave."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me,but I knew she didn't mean it. She wouldn't be that mean to Bella. _Would she?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Did I happen to mention you guys are completely awesome!? Thank you thank you for the reviews! Since you're oh so nice,I decided to get started on chapter 3! It's short,but I've been busy these last few hours. I promise,longer chapter soon!**

APOV

I knew Ed was going to suggest going to the mall today! He didn't have to make such a big deal about me being good. I'm _never_ mean to Bella when we go shopping. I just know what I want for her to wear,and I want her to try it on! But I guess this time,we can take it slow. She does look a little better than yesterday. I like her in polo shirts. I'm just glad it's not Edward's. She used to always wear his,and this girl's cut makes it look so much better on her!

"Alice,are you done daydreaming?" Edward laughed as he helped Bella into her jacket. Summertime in Forks still meant way cool days. I scowled at him as Jasper helped me into my own.

"Be nice,darlin'." He purred into my ear with his sweet southern drawl. I kissed his cheek as we went outside,settling on the Volvo since Edward never seemed to like to ride with anyone. We parked close to the entrance,just in case we had to make a quick exit. Edward helped Bella out of the car,as Jazzy held the door open for me. I took Bella's hand in mine,and noticed how very warm she was. Almost warmer than she was this morning. I tried to see into her future,but all I could see was the same. Us taking care of her. I shot a thought Edward's way.

_"Ed,she's so warm._" He looked up,and then looked down. Bella would never notice.

_"Does she feel warmer to you?"_ He sighed slightly,but kept his eyes locked ahead of him as a woman tried to stuff another item into an already breaking bag. This meant he wasn't exactly sure,but he didn't know how to feel. I made a mental note to myself to talk to Carlisle when we get home. We walked into the store,and I could already see her cheeks flushing as they met the cool air conditioned area.

"Al,why don't you and Jazz do whatever shopping you have planned,and we'll meet up soon for a snack in the food court,okay?" He smiled at me,but it was waning. He didn't want her to feel like we were all watching her,to see if she was getting any better.

"_Besides,_" he thought,_"if anything goes wrong,you'll see it._" I nodded,as I kissed Bella's cheek. I thought it could have burned my lips.

Jasper and I went off in search of something for Rosalie and Emmett's anniversary gift. Fifty years,only ten more than Jasper and I. It took us about an hour to decide that we were going to have to find two separate gifts. A beautiful antique mirror for Rose and an autographed football for Emmett. We had been gone from the other two for about an hour and a half when I had a vision:

_"Bella,darling,wake up!" Edward whispered in her ear as she slumped next to him. His golden eyes were frantic in fear as he felt her throat for a pulse. Finding at least something to know she was alive,he returned to trying to revive her._

_"Angel,please,open your eyes and look at me!" He almost growled at her,impatience biting at his tongue._

_She pulled her head up slightly as her eyes began to roll. He felt her forehead as he helped her to stand._

_"Walk with me,angel. Not too far out to the car. You can do it...."_

"Alice?" Jasper had pulled me to the corner of the food court,when I had stopped in the middle of the aisle.

"We have to find Edward. She's very sick." He could feel the worry in my heart,and it made him sick to his stomach. I could sense Edward on the other side of the food court. He was already uneasy.  
"Come on Bells. Eat a little." It was already starting...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I told you I was going to make a longer chapter! Not as long as I wanted it to be,but I have another story brewing! Haha. I'll be able to update more later!**

Alice and Jasper ran to Edward's side. The fear in her face was enough to send her brother into hysterics.

"We need to go,but make it look normal. If we fly out of here or something,they're all going to wonder what's wrong with the Chief's daughter. And what we did to her." Edward growled under his breath. The faster they got his Bella out to their house the better.

_"Stupid human appearances.._" he murmured under his breath. Jasper just nodded as they helped Bella to stand. They slid one of her arms around Alice's waist,and had her link arms with Edward. Nothing they hadn't done before. Jasper delayed a few steps back,to help catch her if she "tripped".

Minutes later,they had made it out to the car. Jasper drove,sending waves of calm throughout the car. Edward normally would have been angered at this. How could he be calm when his basic existence to live was sitting here limp in his arms? But he felt her trying to come around,and how she wasn't struggling. Alice sat behind Jasper,trying to help Edward keep her from getting jostled around too much. Edward sat beside her, Bella's sweating forehead in his lap,as he tried to get an estimate on her temperature.

"Alice,call...hello Carlisle." Edward said as he saw the cell phone now next to his face as Alice had him on speaker phone.

"How's our favorite patient?" Carlisle unfortunately asked in a chipper tone. Their silence though,spoke volumes.

"Alice, I believe I gave you a thermometer earlier. I need you to check her temperature." She placed the instrument in Bella's ear as Carlisle had shown her. In a minute,it beeped.

"One oh six point five."

"It's rising. Has she eaten,Edward?"

"She had oatmeal,apple juice and toast." Edward was swearing silently to himself in his thoughts. She was going to burn herself alive! God,how could he have left her?!

"Alright. Listen to me,you three. I'm going to grab some items here at the hospital,and then I will meet you at home. Alice,get her into something light and simple. Edward,I need you to try and keep her awake and cool. Not cold. Sit with her,make sure she's hydrated,but keep her awake. Jasper,I need you to make sure everyone,including yourself and Bella is kept as calm as possible. Fevers this high are nothing to take lightly. She can hallucinate and seize,making her hard to control."

He gave them a few last words of advice as they pulled into the drive. Jasper ran to Edward's room to make sure the bed was ready to lie her down. Alice went to the closet to find Bella some pajama pants and a t-shirt to wear. Edward brought Bella to their room and laid her on the bed,jostling her as little as possible. He sat beside her,stroking her hair.

"Love,angel,can you hear me? Open your eyes...come on,wake up.." It took a moment,but she did as she was told. He held her chin so she looked him square in his butterscotch eyes.

"I need you to stay awake. We can watch TV,read,anything,as long as I keep you awake and cool. Can you handle that for me?"

She weakly nodded as she curled into his body. He sighed. They really did feel like fire and ice right now. He kissed the top of her forehead as Alice came back in.

"I'll be just a minute,Ed. Go pick out some movies,and bring up some Gatorade. She probably needs it."

He prodded down the stairs at human speed,knowing it was going to take Alice a while to convince Bella to sit up and change. He went to the fridge to pull out a purple one right as his father pulled in the drive. He put the bottle on the table as he went out to help him bring in the items.  
"What is all this?" Edward had seen it all before at the hospital and his times in medical school,but this was different. This wasn't a cadaver. This wasn't a test subject. This was Bella. HIS Bella.

"Relax,Ed. It's an IV stand and banana bag if she needs it,some prescriptions strength medication to help her fever down and keep her nutrient level up. Now come on,grab that juice and let's go check on her and Alice!"

The walk upstairs was quick,and they found Bella leaning against Alice,groggily talking about Charlie's upcoming trip to Tacoma. He'd be gone for a month,and he had asked Carlisle and Esme to help watch over Bella. Alice had dressed her in powder gray pajama pants and a forest green t-shirt. Bella's poor fever-riddled face was pale as a...well,them,except for her flushed cheeks. Her eyes held no sparkle,and looked like little brown stones. Edward helped Alice up,as Bella lay down to let the good doctor check on her.

"I heard you gave them a fright earlier,sweat pea." Carlisle smiled at Bella as she coughed. He patted her shoulder and sat beside her.

"Alright. No needles unless I need them. Simple tests first. You ready?" She nodded. He knew how to talk to Bella. She hated needles,and didn't like things that she didn't have to do. Charlie in the making,from what he had observed from the Chief.

"I need to take your temperature again,so lean this way." She tilted her head,and sure enough, the thermometer was in and out of her ear.

"One oh six. You've cooled,but just a bit. Small victories though. How's your head?"

"Hurts a little." She mumbled.

"You're most likely a little hungry and dehydrated. Here." She accepted the bottle gratefully,sipping on it quietly while Carlisle finished his exam. He motioned for his children to leave the room,to give him some one on one time with his patient. Edward wouldn't really be able to handle it if he heard just how bad Bella was feeling.

Edward,Alice,and Jasper were waiting downstairs,watching a light rain begin to fall over the green forest. All three had their minds elsewhere though. With their father,and the human upstairs. In the short time they had known her,Isabella Marie Swan had flipped their worlds in a great way. The family was complete.

Jasper was the first to notice Carlisle coming down the stairs,feeling his anxiety. In an instant the three had turned around to meet his pained expression.

"Now don't go into hysterics you three. She's going to live. She's just sicker than we originally thought. It seems she's come down with a severe case of the flu along with a pretty bad case of bronchitis."

Edward's face was twisted in polar feelings. She was going to be alright,but how bad was she going to suffer for it?

"Can we see her?" Alice. She was worried about her friend.

"Yes. Just don't excite her too much. She would love the company. She's on a few medications right now,to break the fever,control her coughing,and to help with the congestion. If she goes to sleep,let her,it's the medicine this time." The three nodded as they set off to see just how she was holding up.


End file.
